


We'd be a dream

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Canon Arashi, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: He himself knows that there's an end to everything despite the fact that he's not looking forward to it; that they're all working hard towards an unspecified deadline so he's trying to make the most out of everything as much as he could, even though it's painful enough just thinking about it.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 6





	We'd be a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting. Originally posted May of 2018, right after that former Tokio member scandal

They shouldn't be discussing this drunk ( _"We're not," Aiba immediately disagrees, but Nino knows better. After six cans of beer each and the fact that he could already feel Ohno trying to weave his way into his back like a live sparepart, it's not that hard to figure out who is drunk and who isn't_ ), but they didn't plan on talking about this sober, either.  
  
In fact, Nino's certain they didn't plan on doing anything. Just that Aiba called them up for an impromptu dinner since they are, incidentally, all free for the evening (a rather seldom coincidence, really) but Jun said he was actually expecting Sho to come over to discuss something entirely else, so the two of them couldn't actually meet them.  
  
Nino hadn't meant to go, at all, he'd rather stay home and wait for Ohno, who promised takeout ramen on his way back from a (possible) drama meeting, than to eat out or cook, but Aiba was insistent.  
  
In the end - and this baffles Nino up until this moment - it was decided that they come over at Jun's place instead, Aiba insisting that they do despite Jun's earlier reluctance. Ohno agreed to go simply because he loves Jun's pasta (Ohno's words, not his), then he made Nino ask Jun if he was cooking (much to Nino's annoyance) and Nino only agreed to go, just because Ohno was going.  
  
He catches Jun sighing deeply as he stares thoughtfully into his glass. Nino wants to feel bad for him, he honestly does - Jun's most likely to be the one who'd be affected by all these amongst the five of them - but it's hard when he himself feels the same way about the whole thing.  
  
"Do you think we should -" Aiba says, or at least starts to, but pauses mid-sentence to meet their eyes over his glass, like he knows he's about to say something nasty and has somewhat decided to stop himself before it's too late.  
  
Nino shakes his head at Aiba for good measure, just as Ohno's arms tighten visibly around him from behind.  
  
"No," Sho says carefully, lifting his glass to his lips. Nino watches him as he himself does the same, keeping one hand over Ohno's own wrapped around his front, gently. Ohno squeezes around him as if saying, It's okay, I'm here, just as Sho mutters, "No, Aiba-chan, I don't think we should." as if to disrupt Aiba's thoughts on the matter entirely.  
  
Jun sighs heavily into his drink.  
  
"They're going to end," says Jun, after a while. He sounded thoughtful, hurt, possibly a little scared; Nino gets him entirely. It's the kind of thing that scares the shit out him, too, but he guesses it's unavoidable.  
  
He himself knows that there's an end to everything despite the fact that he's not looking forward to it; that they're all working hard towards an unspecified deadline so he's trying to make the most out of everything as much as he could, even though it's painful enough just thinking about it.  
  
Arashi's always been his anchoring ground, his safe haven since day one, and knowing that it will no longer exist in the future, scares him.  
  
Though, he's certain that the end of Arashi doesn't mean the end of the friendship because it won't, still, Nino knows it's not going to be the same.  
  
Sho turns, his eyes unbearably serious. "We don't know that." he says, with conviction.  
  
Jun says nothing but the way he frowns back at Sho means he doesn't believe what Sho just said.  
  
Nino doesn't, either.  
  
Somehow, after the initial shock came the confusion, the anger, the burning questions. Nino didn't want to believe the possibility, not even when he saw everything on TV himself, but after hearing the issue - and the supposed confession itself - straight from their overall manager's lips, Nino couldn't help but wonder if they had been wrong all these time.  
  
Suddenly, it hits him. The reality that the very same thing could happen to any group inside the company, to them, and how easily it could shatter years of hard work with just a blink of an eye. Suddenly, he's scared of the possibility that one of them might end up on the same situation and that they'll be forced to give up what they've worked for all their lives because of a moment's stupidity, and there's nothing they could do to reverse it.  
  
Then he remembers Ohno's scandal back in 2008 and feels the rush of overwhelming gratefulness to their fans, their bandmates, the staff that worked with them since they were children, for their understanding. For allowing Ohno the chance to redeem himself and by not condemning him for what he did, and what he didn't. Though, it won't ever come close to what their senior seemed to have done this time around, still, the issue should have been enough to end Ohno's career then, and eventually, theirs.  
  
"Shhhh," Ohno hushes as if on cue, breath warm against the side of his neck; Nino will never not be amazed at how Ohno seems to know exactly what Nino is feeling, even when he's presumably wasted.  
  
He tilts his head a little bit to the left and feels Ohno's lips against his brow the next time he close his eyes.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Ohno whispers, "stop."  
  
He smiles, his lips shaking around it despite himself, knowing Ohno is, too.  
  
"Get out of my head, old man,"  
  
"Can't," Ohno says, amused, but very, very fond; Nino feels around the warm embrace trapping him, grateful for being surrounded by it whenever he needs it. "it's hard. Your thoughts are too loud and everyone can hear you."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I could ask them if you don't believe me,"  
  
He chuckles. "You're drunk," he says, as if it is enough explanation to why he and Ohno are whispering to each other like idiots, while their other three companions are busy drinking themselves to oblivion.  
  
" - am _not_ ,"  
  
"Are you guys saying something?" Aiba asks all of a sudden. Nino can't help the smile that once again bloom on his face as Ohno drops one more kiss to the side of his temple before Ohno lets him turn away. Their hands remained joined, though, Nino smiling through his inner musings despite Aiba giving him a look that speaks volume.  
  
++  
  
Later, they found themselves crowding Jun's living room floor after Jun had rolled out the guest futons. They stripped down to their shirts and boxers, not bothering putting anything on as they lie down side by side, one after another.  
  
Ohno readily slid down the farthest corner, right against the wall, tugging Nino down with him. Jun made sure Aiba occupied the opposite corner, and then put Sho in between him and Aiba before he lie down after Sho.  
  
It's a tight fit but Nino's not complaining.  
  
But maybe it's because Ohno is there.  
  
It's quiet for a while. Nino watches as Jun tries to find a comfortable position while Sho does the same. Ohno simply flung himself around Nino, legs trapping Nino's own before mashing his face into the juncture between Nino's neck and shoulder, keeping Nino unable to wriggle away even if he wants to.  
  
"I need to tell you guys something," he says after a long moment, loud enough to be heard. Ohno's arms tighten around him, lips peppering light kisses over the nape of Nino's neck.  
  
Someone stirs from his left - could be Sho - before Jun grunts wordlessly in return.  
  
Nino hums his request for Ohno to loosen his grip, finds Ohno's hand effortlessly in the dark, Ohno humming into his skin as they thread their fingers together.  
  
"What is it?" prompts Sho.  
  
Nino breathes in deeply. He never wanted this to come from him, but he guesses that's just how it is. He's certain, after what Jun and Sho said earlier, that they have no idea that the end had been set without them knowing it.  
  
"He handed his resignation over and they accepted it." he says.  
  
The silence that follows is even more aggravating than the one before but Nino wholeheartedly welcomes it only because he knows he has no other choice.  
  
  
++  
  
They're all sleeping except him.  
  
The exhaustion is staggering but it's hard to convince himself to sleep it off, even though his body obviously wants to. He's lying on his side with his hand on Ohno's cheek, watching Ohno sleep, thankful yet again for having Ohno here, with him.  
  
"You do know you're being creepy, right?" Ohno mumbles, sleepily, just loud enough for Nino to hear him. Nino smiles, amused, and hums in answer the next time Nino reaches up to stroke Ohno's cheek.  
  
"So? I'm allowed to be creepy from time to time, so sue me,"  
  
"I'd rather not," Ohno returns, blinking the sleepiness away. Nino keeps watching him just because he can, heart swooning at the way Ohno's smile slowly graces his face.  
  
"Go back to sleep," he says, even though he's scooting closer to Ohno till they're almost nose to nose. Ohno simply shifts to accomodate him, arms going around him till they found a perfect fit.  
  
"Later," Ohno says, pressing soft kisses to the top of his head. "I want to know what you're thinking."  
  
"I'm not -"  
  
"Are you gonna lie to me now, too? Really, Nino?"  
  
He wasn't going to, he hadn't planned to, but somehow, it's easier that way. It's easier to keep those what he knows to himself, if it means sparing those he loves of the pain that said truth brings.  
  
He shakes his head but says nothing, remembering the way Jun had kept quiet even though Nino could hear him breathe. It was ragged and shaky, and Nino didn't even need to check him out to know that he was crying.  
  
It's heartbreaking, but what else could they do but accept it?  
  
He reaches up and puts his hand where he wants them, one curled around the front of Ohno's shirt while the other he splays against the side of Ohno's neck as he scoots closer still, nuzzling Ohno's chin. Ohno pulls him closer as if on autopilot, arms going around him to gather him in.  
  
Like this, it's easier to be happy knowing that he is where he wants to be, that he is with someone he'd always meant to be with. Still, despite it all, he is grateful for so many things and apologetic for so many others, but that doesn't mean they all mean the same thing, because they don't.  
  
But it doesn't matter. So long as they are together, all five of them, they'll be fine. Nino is certain of it.  
  
"Nino?"  
  
He smiles if only to swallow around the lump that lodges itself in his throat as he stares up at Ohno looking down at him. Here and now, he decides to stop worrying, knowing he can't do anything about it, not anymore.  
  
Though there are so many things he wishes he could have done, lots of them he wasn't able to because of his own weakness, but despite it all, the one that he regrets the most is this.  
  
"I wish I had fallen in love with you years ago," he whispers, eyes closed, lips pressed softly against Ohno's jaw. After everything, after all that's said and done, it's what he regrets the most.  
  
But it didn't matter anymore, he thinks.  
  
He is in love with Ohno now, and that's all that matters.  
  
Ohno says nothing as if he understands Nino perfectly. And maybe, he does.  
  
Nino will not ask, he doesn't have to. Ohno is tilting his head just high enough for their lips to meet in a kiss and maybe, that is enough.  
  
And well, it probably is.


End file.
